


The 13th Day of Christmas: As The North Wind Blows

by tadeudz



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas looks hot in a tuxedo, Christmas Fluff, Dean is a horny bastard, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, hints at Sam/Jody relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadeudz/pseuds/tadeudz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is conflicted between wanting to experience the traditional Winchester family Christmas or spending the day naked with Dean.</p><p>“How about I go? I can help get the power on and look for Alex. You guys can stay here; keep the home fires burning so to speak. Do the Christmas thing? I know you were looking forward to it. Right Cas?” Sam tilted his head, his eyes shifting in Cas’ direction then back at Dean.<br/>“Oh.” Dean looked confused for a second then the penny dropped. “OH! Hmm, well yeah okay I guess you’re right. You don’t need us all to go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 13th Day of Christmas: As The North Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission to the Destiel Smut Brigade, thank you all for allowing me to join you. I intended this to be way more smutty but it ended up as something much fluffier. It's Christmas, so that's my excuse for being sappy. I hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas!
> 
> Special thanks to Catsandcrayola for her help and encouragement.

It was the wind that disturbed Cas from his dreamless sleep. It rattled through the Men of Letters bunker, the building creaking like an old man’s bones. He shivered and drew the blankets up over his shoulders, his exposed skin prickling with gooseflesh. He reached out to the empty space beside him, sighing with disappointment that Dean wasn’t there to cuddle up next to. Then he remembered it was Christmas morning. Throwing back the covers, he hurriedly pulled on his sweatpants and Dean’s wrinkled Metallica t-shirt that had been discarded on the floor after last night’s activities. He wondered if Dean had gone to have a sneaky peek his presents as he’d teased he would last night. Their Christmas Eve had been a joyful evening of traditional holiday celebration; at least traditional in the Winchester sense of the word. Dean had poured the eggnog while Sam rigged up the viewing room so they could watch Bad Santa and Die Hard. Though had Sam voted for Lord of the Rings, Dean insisted that Billy Bob & Bruce won over the ‘hobbit trilogy’ any day. Sam sulked for a while but eventually conceded to his older sibling’s demands. In the meantime, Cas helped with the snacks, placing popcorn and pretzels around the table within easy reach of everyone. 

During the evening, he listened quietly while the brothers mused over stories of Winchester Christmases past; like the year that Bobby dressed up as Santa and they caught him putting presents under the tree. Or the time that it was just the two of them as children, abandoned and alone in a murky motel room. Not one of John Winchester’s finest moments, Cas thought. Dean seemed to enjoy reminiscing more than his brother, who decided after several drinks that he was going to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy, Dean be damned. The older Winchester groaned and patting his brother on the shoulder wished him a Merry Christmas, grabbed Cas by the hand and lead him to their bedroom for their own private celebration. 

Viewing the strewn clothing and rumpled sheets, Cas smiled. It was quite the night and the fact that he felt a gentle ache in all the right places made his cock twitch with desire. Dean had emphatically expressed the need to top and Cas was in no place to argue with his green eyed lover. They’d fucked into the early hours and Cas had fallen asleep with Dean’s come leaking from his ass. He smiled, closed his eyes and palmed his half-hard cock. Sex with Dean was always gratifying and Cas wanted to experience more of it. Yet today was special for humans and he’d been looking forward to finding out how they went about celebrating Christmas Day.  
When Cas finally emerged from their room, Dean was sat at the kitchen table, sipping a mug of coffee. Cas thought Dean looked pale and tired but attributed it to a mild hangover and the late night fuckfest. Dean pulled the seat out next to him, indicating for Cas to sit. Sam was on the phone.

“Jody, first of all take a breath. Tell us what’s happened? You’re on speaker.” Sam said placing the phone on the table.

“It’s Alex. She took off last night with some friends for a party. I was expecting her home late, it being Christmas Eve n’all but she ain’t come back and we had a hell of a snowstorm hit overnight. Four feet of snow at least and I can’t get out to go look for her, Sam. My power is out and I got no heat. It’s freezing here!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, back up there a sec…..Alex has friends?” Dean asked grinning. Sam shot him the bitch face.

“Dean I am in no mood for jokes.” Jody said tersely, “Alex has been doing pretty well lately. Besides, we’ve reached an understandin’. I don’t think she would have stayed out to be a little shit this time. I have a bad feeling here guys.” 

“Hang in there Jody, we’re on our way!” Dean said. He missed the look of disappointment that crossed Cas’ face. Sam didn’t.

“Thank you! Thank you! You guys are the best! OK I’ll see you soon. Bring booze, I’m all out! Merry Christmas!” Jody signed off and Sam ended the call then pocketed his cell.  
“Dude we don’t all have to go.” Sam said his brow furrowing.

“What? Of course we do Jody’s family.” Dean replied gruffly.

“How about I go? I can help get the power on and look for Alex. You guys can stay here; keep the home fires burning so to speak. Do the Christmas thing? I know you were looking forward to it. Right Cas?” Sam tilted his head, his eyes shifting in Cas’ direction then back at Dean.

“Oh.” Dean looked confused for a second then the penny dropped. “OH! Hmm, well yeah okay I guess you’re right. You don’t need us all to go.”

“I want to come.” Claire said, standing in the doorway, still in her pink pyjamas rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

“No way.” The three men said in unison.

“Hey! Why not?” replied Claire sulkily, putting on her best puppy dog expression. Dean thought she’d been spending too much time with Sam. 

“Because you and Alex together are…well you’re a very bad combination. That’s why.” Dean said matter of factly. 

“Alex isn’t there right now. I might be able to help out.” She fawned. “Besides I could do with getting out of this place. It’s kinda creepy.” She grimaced, her eyes skirting around the old tomes, ancient supernatural artifacts and weapons.

“Hey! Our home is not creepy!” Dean objected. He loved the bunker and all its dusty nooks and crannies. He got up and poured more himself more coffee. He wasn’t entirely opposed to having the Sam & Claire leave. He and Cas rarely had the bunker to themselves. Still, it wasn’t entirely his call. 

“Cas is this situation going to move you to speak anytime today or have you gone mute?” Dean joked, slapping a hand on his shoulder playfully.

Cas cleared his throat.  
“Clearly Jody is distressed and needs help. Sam is more than capable of attending to her needs.” Cas’ looked up as Sam’s face blushed pink. “What? OK, yes thanks Cas. Ahem. I should probably go pack a bag.” Dean grinned as Sam abruptly leaving the kitchen. It seemed that he & Sheriff Mills had become quite close lately. Perhaps she was looking for a little festive moose action herself, Dean wondered.

“So can I go with him then?” Claire whined, leaning on the back of the chair her bare feet stamping on the cold floor in an effort to keep warm. She had slippers that Cas had bought her but she seemed to be allergic to wearing them.  
Cas stood up and poured himself a coffee seeing as Dean hadn’t offered him any. “I guess, if you really want to.” He said, somewhat excited about the possibility of being alone with Dean. He tried to hide that from Claire of course.  
Dean shook his head. “Ok then.” He clapped his palms down on the table. “I’m putting you on notice missy. You mess Jody or Sam around, you’re on your own. OK? No comfy weird bunker to come back to. Okay? This is your last chance kiddo. Do we understand each other?”  
“Okay. Fine!” Claire sighed. “Thank you!” She said, wrapping her arms around Cas which left him a little stunned and then she dashed off in the direction of her room.  
“What the hell? How come you get the hug?” Dean asked, slightly miffed.  
“Well I’m her father. Sort of.” Cas said, sipping his coffee.  
“Hmm. Anyway, looks like it’s going to be just the two of us together…alone. Merry Christmas babe.” Dean said pulling Cas towards him and hugging him gently.  
“Merry Christmas, Dean.” Smiled Cas.

 

Sam & Claire drove off to Sioux Falls with the impala loaded with supplies and a promise to relay any news on Alex as soon as they had any. Dean called Jody again to let her know Sam was on his way and as soon as he hung up he practically sprinted into the living room. He flopped down on the sofa next to Cas who was curled up under a blanket reading the TV Guide.  
“Dude, we’re not going to need this.” He said, snatching it out of Cas’ hands.  
Before he could complain Dean was pressing his lips against Cas’, his tongue gently probing and coaxing them open. Dean’s kisses drew a breathy sigh from the angel’s mouth and he sighed and let himself go pliant. He allowed Dean ministrations to continue unimpeded. Languid kisses along his stubbled jaw and up his neck until Dean sucked his earlobe between his teeth and nibbled gently.  
“God I want you so much Cas.” Dean sighed, his eyes surveying Cas with utter adoration.  
“You have me Dean.” Cas said matter of factly. “You always had me.”  
Dean gave a chuckle, and rested his head on Cas’ shoulder. “No, I mean I want you in a carnal way you dork.”  
“Oh well, you’ve had me that way too Dean but I think I understand. You mean you are aroused and you want to make love to me?”  
“Yes you donut that is what I mean.” Dean opened his fly and pulled down his shorts, his erection bouncing out proudly.  
“My goodness. Cas blushed, making Dean chuckle.  
“Well, I’ve been thinking about fucking you senseless as soon as Sam suggested you and I spend the day alone.”  
“A lovely sentiment on Christmas Day, Dean but there are other things we could do too.” He smiled, hoping Dean wouldn’t take offence.  
“I’m not watching Lord of the Rings again, man. Maybe another time, but not today. Today I want to spend the day being naked with you. We don’t get the chance to be alone very often. This might never happen again for a while. Do I need to remind you we have a teenager living here? Let’s make the most of it, Cas? Please? For me?” He stroked his erection and waggled it comically at Cas who shook his head and smirked.  
“OK I suggest a compromise.” Cas replied, trying his best not to salivate at the sight of Dean’s engorged cock.  
“OK, what are your terms?”  
“You help me cook a traditional Christmas dinner, we eat then give each other our gifts and then we watch some festive television. Then we make love, for as long as you like. “ Cas offered.  
“Aw man you mean I’m going to have to wait hours for your beautiful mouth to be around my cock?” Dean replied, disappointed.  
“Oh to hell with Christmas!” Cas exclaimed and leaned forward, closing his lips around Dean’s hard cock.  
Cas’ warm mouth moved up the length of Dean’s shaft, lubricating and licking with his tongue, swirling over the purplish head. Dean closed his eyes tight and let out a litany of expletives, his fingers curling roughly into Cas’ tousled locks, pulling him deeper.  
“Oh my god Cas that feels so damn good babe.” He breathed, opening his eyes to watch his lover intensely minister to him, worshipping him with his lips and tongue. Cas’ soft moans vibrated around Dean’s cock and he quickened his pace, sucking a little harder. His own erection twitched and ached for attention and he reaching into his sweatpants he started stroking his cock, trying to match the rhythm between them.  
“Fuck Cas your mouth is heavenly.” Dean breathed, his eyes fixed on Cas’ hand pumping his cock.  
“Oh Dean, I’m so close…” Cas groaned, Dean’s cock dropping away from his mouth and slapping against his belly with a wet plop. Dean propped himself up to close a kiss upon his Cas’ swollen lips.  
“Lay down.” Dean ordered, pushing Cas backwards onto the couch. Before Cas could reply Dean was kicking off his jeans and pulling his shirt over his head. Cas wriggled out of his sweat pants and pulled off the Metallica shirt. Dean gently stroked Cas’ chest, coaxing a giggle out of him when he tweaked his nipple. He laid a gentle kiss on his navel and eased his mouth over Cas’ cock, licking a stripe from balls to crown.  
“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, you know that Cas?” Dean whispered, his green eyes fixed on his lover as he sucked in his length.  
“I love you Dean.” Cas said, his eyes locked on Dean, heart heavy with emotion.

 

Dean’s cell phone had rung several times before Cas eventually picked it up. It was dark outside, but Cas had no idea what time it was. The insistent ringing had finally woken him from unconsciousness but Dean was apparently still sleeping.  
“Hey Sam.” He said, clearly sounding groggy.  
“Hey Cas, where’s Dean? Is he ok?”  
“He’s um, sleeping right now. How’s things with Jody. Did you locate Alex?” he asked  
Sam reassured Cas that Alex had been located at a friend’s house where they had gone before the storm had hit. Jody’s power had been restored and she was thawing out. Claire and Alex had hit it off and were busy talking rock bands and hot celebrities. Sam just wanted to know if they minded if they hung out a while longer and he’d be back for New Year with the ladies in tow.  
“That’s fine Sam, I’m sure Dean won’t mind. I’ll get him to call you when he wakes up.” Cas finished the call and placed the cell back on the nightstand. After their living room adventures they had resumed their fun in the bedroom. So much fun that Dean was apparently now in a coma. For a few moments, Cas watched him as he slept hoping he was having good dreams.  
Cas got up and wrapped a blanket around him as he went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Outside snow was falling and had start started to settle, painting the grey to white.

 

Epilogue

New Year’s Eve rolled around and the plans for the party were almost complete. Dean had felt incredibly guilty about not having a proper Christmas for Cas and agreed to invite some friends over to ring in the New Year instead.  
Jody & Donna had commandeered the kitchen and were taking care of the food. Sam and Garth were sorting out the music and Alex & Claire were helping everyone by staying out of the way and watching TV in the viewing room. Dean was putting up the decorations and Cas was supervising everyone. Charlie and Dorothy even made it back into town for the party and Cas was so happy to have all his friends around him.  
Cas had wanted it to be a formal dress code, elegant and smart but after much persuasion it was decided to be a casual affair. However, he insisted on wearing a tuxedo despite what everyone else said.  
The music was ringing out and the ladies were dancing while Dean, Sam & Garth were huddled in a corner trying to talk over the noise.  
Dean looked over at Cas in his immaculate tux and smiled broadly. Jody waved to Sam to turn the music down and it was quiet again.  
“Well hello there. You must be Mr Bond? James Bond?” Dean smirked, stroking his lover’s cheek.  
Cas laughed and looked down at his feet, aware that he was blushing.  
“You look amazing Cas.” Dean whispered softly into his ear.  
He smiled and turning around he noticed a lot of smiling faces.  
Clearing his throat he smiled and addressed them, “Thank you all for coming tonight. It’s so wonderful to have everyone I love in the same room. As we say goodbye to 2014 I am grateful to all of you for being in my life and wish you all glad tidings for 2015. Happy New Year everyone!” he raised a glass in the air and everyone cheered.  
Dean patted Cas on the back, indicating to Sam that he could now return the music to an acceptable level and the ladies resumed their place on the dance floor.  
As the last few minutes of the year ticked by, they gathered to watch the countdown on TV. As the seconds passed and it was almost at the stroke of midnight, Dean realised Cas was missing. He went in search of him thinking he’d gone to the bathroom but eventually found him outside the bunker, looking up at the frozen night sky.  
“Dude, it’s freezing out here. What are you doing?”  
“Just thinking, Dean.” He didn’t seem to be too bothered by the shrill wind and yet Dean could hear his teeth chattering.  
“You’re missing the countdown.” He turned, as he could hear muffled cheers from within the depths of the bunker.  
“It doesn’t matter. I’m with the one person that matters most to me.” Cas smiled, pulling Dean towards him and kissing him deeply.  
“You’re such a hopeless romantic Cas.” Dean said, pulling away. “But then, so am I.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He placed it gently into the palm of Cas’ hand and closed his own around it.  
“I was going to give this to you on Christmas Day, but things didn’t work out as I planned. But this…this is better. No, this is perfect.” He removed his hand and Cas looked down at the box, his head tilting with curiosity. He opened the box and found inside a white gold wedding band. “This was my mother’s wedding ring. I know she would love you as much as I do. And I really love you Cas. Will you marry me?”  
“Dean…” Cas could hardly speak, his heart was in his throat and he felt his eyes stinging with the saltiness of happy tears.  
“Just say yes you idiot.” Dean laughed, though terrified Cas might actually say no.  
“I love you too Dean, of course I’ll marry you.” He said placing the ring on his finger. “One ring to rule them all!” he announced proudly.  
“Happy New Year you dork.” Dean grinned, pulling Cas into him and kissing him deeply. So deeply, in fact that neither of them noticed that it had started to snow again.


End file.
